<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savouring The Moment by spacesquidlings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962049">Savouring The Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings'>spacesquidlings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Bashes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lysithea and her friends, Lysithea's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea awakens to another beautiful day, happy to bask in another dawn. And then she remembers exactly what day it is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic everyone with Lysithea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Bashes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savouring The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysithea blinked as pale morning light arced across her face, the sound of birds twittering in the branches of the tree just beyond her window.<br/>	Another day. Another beautiful day alive and well.<br/>	The birdsong was beautiful, the opening melody to the soundtrack of her day. She pushed back her bedsheets, setting her feet on the cold stone floor. She shivered, pulling her favourite blanket around her shoulders as she stood.<br/>	As happy as she was to be awake, to be basking in the first light of the new day and listening to the chirping of the birds outside her window, she was still very much not used to the chilly mornings in Fhirdiad. Or the chilly days.<br/>	Overall she wasn’t used to the constant cold that seemed to creep between the heavy stones of the palace, even when the flames in her fireplace leapt higher than she was tall.<br/>	Lysithea shivered, but pushed past the cold. It didn’t matter. In fact, she instead focused on how grateful she was to the frost-tipped air. Because it woke her up sooner, pulling her from her dreams so she could revel in the first light of dawn. So she could watch the pink-stained sky grow golden with sunlight before bursting into a bright, brilliant blue.<br/>	She hummed as she changed quickly, casting her eyes towards her calendar to see if she had anything planned for the day.<br/>	And froze.<br/>	Because she’d almost forgotten. She’d almost forgotten.<br/>	That today was her birthday.<br/>	She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very, very dry.<br/>	Her birthday.<br/>	A day meant for celebration, a day meant to be chocked full of festivities and happiness as she marked another year passing by.<br/>	But that was a whole other year passing her by. One year she would never have back.<br/>	Her hands were stiff as she pulled on her gown. As she fixed the veil to her head and stuffed her feet into her simple, elegant black shoes.<br/>	She tried to push past the sudden nausea in the pit of her belly. The way her stomach roiled.<br/>	It was just another day. Every day was a day she would never have again.<br/>	And yet her birthday always filled her with dread. A clear, leering mark on her calendar and in her life that told her she was that much closer to death.<br/>	She shook her head, trying to dislodge the nonsensical thoughts from her mind.<br/>	It was a day like any other, and she still had things she wanted to do. Needed to do. She didn’t have time to feel scared, to let such ridiculous things freeze her limbs better than the cold Faerghus wind that screamed as it raced down the northern mountains.<br/>	She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to relax. Forcing her mind to focus on something, anything else.<br/>	Which wasn’t that hard the moment she shoved open the heavy door of her bedroom.<br/>	Because she could smell something delicious in the air.<br/>	It smelled like cinnamon and cardamom and sweets. Her stomach rumbled as the smells wrapped around her. As they seemed to tease her, beckoning her towards the kitchens.<br/>	Her shoes clicked against the floors as she made her way through the palace, echoing against the stone walls of the otherwise empty halls.<br/>	Not many were up at this time aside from her, and she’d never been more thankful.<br/>	It meant she could give herself a heaping helping of whatever was baking in the palace ovens. And she could get seconds too, if she ate quickly.<br/>	It was her birthday after all.<br/>	She skipped down the steps, warmth wrapping around like a friend’s embrace as she set foot in the kitchens, drowning in the smell of spices and chocolate and sweets.<br/>	And froze when she saw the veritable mob of people bustling around the kitchen, none of them the royal chef or usual kitchen staff.<br/>	Because there was Byleth and Marianne and Ignatz and Felix. Dimitri and Dedue and Ashe and Sylvain. Annette and Mercedes. Petra and Dorothea and Linhardt. Cyril and Leonie and Raphael. Claude and Hilda, although when they’d arrived in Fhirdiad she had no idea.<br/>	All of her friends, all crowded around great plates heaped high with sugar-coated pastries and cakes iced in more colours than she knew existed in the world.<br/>	Byleth noticed her first, her flour smudged face breaking out into a smile like daybreak as her sea-glass eyes met hers.<br/>	“Lysithea!” She shouted, waving.<br/>	And then everyone else was turning around, shouting out her name like a chorus.<br/>	“What is this?” She asked, sweeping her gaze around the room. Over the cakes and pastries and steeping teas. The fires flaming brilliantly in the ovens as more pans were stuffed in by Ashe and Mercedes.<br/>	“It’s for your birthday,” Byleth said, moving forward to wrap Lysithea in a sugar-dusted hug. “We wanted to do something special for you, because we’re so happy we get to spend our days with you.”<br/>	Lysithea felt her eyes burning and she tried and failed to swipe away the tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.<br/>	Annette held up a plate of cake, the purple icing sparkling like it was made with amethyst jewels. “Would you like to try the chocolate cake first?”<br/>	“Or the cinnamon buns?” Cyril shouted.<br/>	“Maybe the strawberry donuts?” Marianne offered, her brow wrinkling in question.<br/>	Lysithea felt her lip wobbling, but she ignored it, waving her hand at all three of them. “I’d like to try all three of them! At once!”<br/>	“You heard her,” Dimitri said, chuckling as he laid a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “One of each.”<br/>	And Lysithea felt joy, pure shining, glowing joy blooming in her heart. Because maybe this was one day she would never have again. Maybe this was a year she would never again see. But she was so, so happy to spend the time that she did have with the people around her. And she was so grateful that she knew she would spend the rest of her days with the smiling faces of all the people she loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>